1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of manufacturing and process, specifically to steel shelving as used in storage facilities.
2. Prior Art
Warehouse employees for many years have had the unpleasant job of changing the horizontal beams that are used for storage of merchandise, to raise or lower height. The most used method is a sledge hammer or dead weight. Sometimes if they are very tight a fork lift is used resulting in damage to beams, noise and injury. After steel is loaded with pallets it is in more of a strain or bind making the process more difficult.